


desire is the mother of invention

by bullseye



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bestiality, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fingerfucking, Foursome, Knotting, Loud Sex, Manhandling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Spitroasting, Threesome, Trans Male Character, do duel monsters count as bestiality, tangible holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullseye/pseuds/bullseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawatari Shingo has hit upon another use for Real Solid Vision as a way to make a fortune, but he needs to do a trial run first to make sure his genius idea is one hundred percent flawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desire is the mother of invention

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell bye

Sawatari Shingo is a smart boy. Too smart for his own good, some might say. Not his friends, of course. They'd never say that. But they might think it. Especially when they've indulged him by staying at Leo Duel School after hours to see "a fabulous secret only I and Akaba Reiji know about" and this is what he's told them.

"Um, Sawatari-san, I don't know about this," Ootomo says, fidgeting with his ponytail.

"Of course it's possible! Akaba Reiji showed me personally!" Shingo grins at them with his hands on his hips. That's not what Ootomo meant, though, and from the weight of the air in the room they all know it.

Kakimoto raises his eyebrows, his natural exuberance getting the better of him. "What else did—" Yamabe elbows him in the ribs.

Pointedly ignoring them both, Shingo continues. "It makes perfect sense, doesn't it? Real Solid Vision means real solid touch. People always want the next big thing when it comes to personal tech and this'll give it to them! We'll make a fortune!"

"That doesn't mean you have to test it out on yourself," says Yamabe, but there's no real passion in it because he knows there's no swaying Shingo once he's seized on something like this.

"And risk someone stealing this idea? No way!"

Shingo busies himself adjusting the window settings until they're opaque, just in case there are other people still on the school grounds, and when he locks the door from the inside his friends look at each other.

Kakimoto speaks up first, hands in his pockets. "So why do _we_ need to be here?"

"I'm letting you in on the ground floor, silly! I'm surprised you're even asking that question," Shingo says with a laugh, spinning around to face Kakimoto and ruffle his brown hair. He leans in close and continues, voice low, "Besides, it's not like we haven't done stuff like this before."

His chuckle is a gut-tugging reminder of other times they've heard him talk like that, times they've gotten his voice rough from playing too long in the warehouse or empty homes. Shingo has a charisma about him that drew them in fast; the weeks between first play date and first kiss weren't very long at all, and shorter still after that for first everything else. But this is different.

The building's temperature might drop after hours but the flush of heat on their cheeks keeps the three boys feeling warm as Shingo flips the Action Field on, system rumbling to life beneath their feet. He activates his duel disk without putting it on, as it'd only get in the way and the idea is to market this to laypeople. (The common people, he'd called them, but Ootomo's working on breaking that habit of his.) With his back to them there's no way to see which card he's chosen, yet the showman in him can't resist one last flourish as he sets the duel disk down by the wall.

"All right guys, let's give a rousing welcome to the one, the only—Mayousenjuu Daibakaze!"

For a moment there's nothing else but howling wind. All they can see and hear and taste is supercharged oxygen as the whole room shakes, windows shuddering as Daibakaze materializes in a whirl of thunder. Even scaled down just enough to fit this classroom they're in, it seems almost as enormous as the time it was summoned during the championship duel; Shingo still has to tilt his head all the way back to meet those glowing red eyes. When he reaches out to touch a paw everybody can hear the pop of static electricity but he doesn't yank his hand away. Instead he leans his weight onto Daibakaze, working his fingers into the thick teal fur until he finds something that feels like skin.

"Hey, get me an Action Card." Shingo's voice snaps his crew to attention—seeing Daibakaze from the stands was one thing, but being up so close to something brimming with such raw power is another experience entirely. "Look for 'Minimize'."

They split up and search the room for a few minutes, picking up cards and tossing them until the right one is found. Kakimoto holds it up and Shingo points at the duel disk, stroking that massive paw while he waits. Meant to allow the duelist to avoid an attack, Minimize has the visual effect of shrinking a monster and as Daibakaze grows smaller the reality of what's about to happen sinks in.

Yamabe takes a step forward. "Sawatari-san—" 

But Shingo interrupts, already undoing his trousers with one hand on his fly and the other around the monster's neck. "Where's your d-pad? You should record this for posterity! That way nobody can say we didn't do it first." The monster is head-height now, horn still giving it an advantage, so it's easier to imagine what might come next, especially when he goes to kiss its nose as he kicks off his shoes then steps out of his trousers and it licks him up the neck across his face. Daibakaze's tongue is rough with electricity and its teeth finger-long but there's no fear in Shingo's eyes, only excitement, and so Yamabe shrugs at the others and pulls out his d-pad.

At a loss for what to do, Ootomo and Kakimoto watch as Shingo crouches by Daibakaze's hindquarters and feels along its belly. When he's found what he's looking for he grins, starting a familiar back-and-forth motion with his hand buried in the fur. The monster makes a low grumbling noise—almost a growl but there's no hint of malice—and raises its tail, small gusts of wind whipping the crew's neckties around.

"Wait, is this okay? I mean, Daibakaze seems." The word 'alive' stops in Ootomo's throat but Shingo gets the idea.

"I told you, I looked into this already with Akaba Reiji. Have you heard of Duel Spirits?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Anyway, they can do things on their own, especially if the bond between duelist and monster is a strong one, and they're part of why Real Solid Vision works so well. If Daibakaze didn't want this then it'd just find a way to disappear back into its card." He sounds convincing enough and it's hard to argue with the way the monster is panting, open-mouthed, as Shingo coaxes its cock out of its sheath.

Daibakaze may be human height now but its cock is still monster thick, at least as big around as Ootomo's fist, and the idea of him trying to fit that in without enough preparation—because he would, Shingo gets ahead of himself too easily—Kakimoto and Ootomo rush to kneel by his side, hands on his back and the curve of his ass. As he bends forward to touch his mouth to Daibakaze's cock he raises his hips, giving his friends a good view; it's easy to see how wet he is already and when Ootomo spreads him, fingers tracing his entrance, he lets out a quiet whimper which Daibakaze answers with a purr. Up against the monster like this they can feel a wild energy thrumming throughout its body, an electricity that's part artificial and part something else.

Yamabe nudges Kakimoto's arm with his foot. "Come on, guys, what are you waiting for?"

Pressing up against Shingo and kissing his neck, Kakimoto slips two fingers into him and chuckles when he gasps. The sound's muffled by the monster's cock, thrusting shallowly; Shingo can barely fit it in his mouth so he's drooling, spit trailing down his chin to mark his shirt. When Ootomo adds a finger he bucks, breathing heavily now as they start stretching him. Before long there's too much happening all at once so he releases Daibakaze with a wet pop, gulping down air and tightening his fingers in the monster's fur while Ootomo squeezes in a second finger.

When the third (fifth) finger's fitted in Shingo says, voice shaky, "I think I'm ready." His lips are red from more than just cocksucking; he puts a thumb to his mouth as though his lips are tingling, and from the way Daibakaze's staticky fur makes the boys' hair stand on end they probably are. Ootomo leans in to kiss him and gives his clit a couple rubs at the same time—just enough to make Shingo moan into his mouth, to make him drip down his friends' fingers into their palms—

"Oh wow, Sawatari-san," says Kakimoto, breathless. "I can't remember the last time I saw you this wet. You're amazing!"

Shingo shudders at the praise, face going red, and whines when they pull out. In response Daibakaze stamps its feet a little, like it's anticipating what comes next. He's already on his hands and knees which makes this easier but the monster is large and enthusiastic in its mounting; there's no pain from its claws scrabbling at his shoulders but the heavy pressure makes him wince, so as Yamabe circles around with his video camera the other two boys hold the monster's haunches to steady it while Shingo takes control and guides its thick cock in.

It's a slow process: Daibakaze's cock stretches Shingo's entrance even more just at its tip and as he carefully pushes it deeper, spreading his legs further to help ease things, the monster rests its head on his shoulder, panting in hot electric bursts against his cheek. Shingo can't quite bottom out, though, getting good leverage proving difficult with the height difference, but his legs are shaking like he still wants more and his friends let go so Daibakaze can give it to him—and the monster really gives it to him, snapping its hips without warning and thrusting all the way in and making him cry out. The sound of it is the same as when he cums, low and loud, and it wouldn't be a surprise if he had. The ridges on the monster's cock match the stylized black curves of wind around its body and from behind Yamabe doesn't have any trouble recording how they pull at the edges of Shingo's entrance and make his breath hitch whenever the width changes.

Moaning softly with every roll of Daibakaze's hips and his face buried in his forearms, Shingo doesn't look up when Kakimoto and Ootomo stand in front of him. But the monster takes hold of his neck with its teeth, gentle but firm enough to bring his head up. It's always hard for Shingo to talk when he's being fucked, his friends have learned—he's very sensitive, easy to overstimulate—and now with a cock in him so big he can't even close his mouth to stop from drooling everywhere there's no point in trying.

"Can I," Ootomo pauses to swallow, mouth watering in anticipation. The sight of Sawatari-san all blushing and trembling with his juices dripping down his thighs— "Can I get under you?"

After a beat Shingo nods and Daibakaze helps pull him up to all fours, his voice cracking mid-groan when the angle of its hips changes, so Ootomo can scoot under him and suck on his clit. Immediately Shingo's voice drops back to a lower register as he pants and shakes, the monster's moans of pleasure drowning out his own. Fumbling at his fly Ootomo pulls out his cock, letting it tap Shingo on the cheek; Kakimoto's got his own ready and waiting but he bends down for a kiss first. It's a sloppy kiss, open-mouthed and spit-slick, and he chuckles when Shingo whimpers into his mouth. Letting go of Shingo's chin, Kakimoto straightens up and gently presses his hips forward. Eyes half closed, Shingo opens his mouth to let in the cock nudging at his lips and start licking at it; Kakimoto helps him by holding his head steady and pushing in farther until he's not quite deepthroating, holding back just enough to make sure he can breathe. Every whine and barely-vocalized string of obscene nonsense prompted by Ootomo's deft tongue vibrates around Kakimoto's cock and it's hard to say how long they'll last.

"You look so good, Sawatari-san," Yamabe says, moving around to find the best angle to record from, and the praise makes Shingo blush even harder. Hands clenching and unclenching white-knuckled against the floor, he lets the rhythm of Daibakaze's thrusts guide his tongue along his friend's cock. From the way his thighs are trembling and he keeps bucking into Ootomo's mouth it seems like he might come again soon—

But Kakimoto finishes fast with a wheeze, pulling out at the last minute because of endless complaints about the taste, and Shingo's too far gone to avoid or even protest the thick cum on his face and shirt. Daibakaze seizes Shingo's neck again and pushes his head down, pounding him hard enough now that Ootomo stops and just watches in awe. He'd chosen this position because he never passes up the opportunity for a facial from Sawatari-san, he loves him so, but he hadn't thought about what it'd be like this close to something this big and powerful fucking his friend sloppy. Shingo's face is in Ootomo's crotch, lips brushing his cock, but with the monster fucking him deep and rough all he can do is gasp for air and try to breathe. Then the monster's slowing, hips stuttering, and when Ootomo sees Shingo's eyes widen with the realization of what's about to happen he reaches for his hand and squeezes it.

Watching the video later they can see how Shingo's entrance stretches a little more as Daibakaze's knot slowly expands inside him, the incredible size of it almost too much when he's already weak and messy with drool and sweat from being so full. He moans into Ootomo's trousers, getting louder and higher as the knot grows until he's practically wailing, his toes curling so tight the joints pop— Then he stops, the monster just standing there and panting as Shingo writhes and shudders, breathing shallowly and visibly contracting around its cock. So close to coming, Ootomo can just taste it— He props himself up on his elbows to lick at Shingo's clit and that does it, that makes Shingo arch up against Daibakaze's belly as he comes so hard he stops breathing. Then he drops down, face mashed into Ootomo's thigh, and holds the other boy's leg close when the slightest movement from the monster sends him over the edge again.

Daibakaze drags its tongue hot and tingling across Shingo's back, jolting more high cries out of his throat and setting him shaking. Any other circumstances someone would think he was in pain, but he's got an open-mouthed grin. After a few long minutes of just panting and trying to steady his heartbeat Shingo manages to turn his head enough to say a few words to Kakimoto, who'd gone to give Yamabe a helping hand.

"Recall it. Can you— I'm— The duel disk—" His voice is hoarse and his eyes teary from overstimulation, but there's a smile on his lips and when Daibakaze finally vanishes after one last affectionate nip at his nape he lets out a deep sigh as though he'd still been holding his breath. There's no cum to leak out of him, that function not programmed into the system, which begs the question of who programmed the other functions, but—

Ootomo lightly rubs at Shingo's clit, kissing his thigh, and the idea was to help bring him down yet here he is seizing up again, gasping and whimpering—

He gushes hard all over his friend's face and chest, pent up from having had such a big cock in him for so long, and though Ootomo's hair and jacket shoulders are soaked just another brief touch gets him to gush again with a quiet whine, voice failing.

"You're incredible, Sawatari-san," Ootomo whispers, spreading him and licking him clean. "I'm so lucky."

Shingo lets out a ragged moan, legs shaking hard when he tries to put even the slightest weight on them, and just lies there limp while he's eaten out. He's purring, almost, the warm hands on him gentle and soothing, but then Yamabe manhandles him into his arms so he can nudge Shingo's ass with his cock.

"Hey, what—"

Ootomo gets up to kneel and cut his indignant squawk off with a kiss, trailing a hand down to rest in the dark hair between his legs.

Holding Shingo's back to his chest, Yamabe says, "I gave my d-pad to Kakimoto. D'you think you can come again for us?" He reaches around and slowly unzips the shirt, fingertips brushing Shingo's skin. "You're so talented…."

That does the trick; even as his face goes red once more Shingo finds his focus, grinding his ass against Yamabe's cock and opening deeper to Ootomo's mouth, breath coming in little gasps when they both move to kiss and suck on his neck. Getting hickies makes him whimper, eyes squeezed shut, the intensity of it overloading his still-hypersensitive nerves so he bucks despite Ootomo not even having his fingers in yet. Kakimoto gets on his knees and brings the camera close to better capture how easily Shingo opens up when they hook the sides of his entrance with their fingers and pull, spreading him wider than ever before.

"Amazing, Sawatari-san, you're super loose now!"

"You can take both of us, can't you," says Ootomo, drawing Shingo into another hard kiss while Yamabe rubs at his clit. It's not a question because there's no doubt. He loves his friend and believes in him, believes in his boundless potential. "You're doing such a good job," he murmurs against Shingo's cheek, digging in his pocket for condoms and punctuating his sentences with kisses. "You feel so good, you're such a good boy—"

It's not the most coherent conversation but it gets Shingo whining again from desperate lust, squirming between them with his eyes half open; they ease their fingers away, licking his juices off their hands, and put on the condoms so he can shove their cocks in. Yamabe enters him easy enough—almost too easy judging by the way Shingo pouts—and Ootomo tries to go slow just to be careful but next thing he knows he's bottomed out, heat tight now around them both.

Clutching Ootomo's shoulders hard, Shingo lets his head drop into the crook of his friend's neck as Yamabe takes hold of his hips and starts helping him move. He moans loud when Yamabe pulls one of his legs up, fingers warm on his thigh, in order to give Kakimoto a nice look at the way he's got two cocks together sliding wet in and out—

Already they're all breathing ragged, the thrill of what they're doing winding them up fast while Shingo's moaning rises higher and higher with every thrust. Yamabe keeps kissing his neck, sucking on his ears, nuzzling whatever he can reach, and Ootomo takes advantage of his raised foot to suck on his toes. This is about making Shingo feel good, about worshipping him like he wants—he wants nothing else, just love and affection and he's watching them with eyes unfocused and long shaky groans whenever Ootomo changes which toe he's mouthing or either of them shifts their weight to adjust the angle of their cocks and—

Yamabe's the first to finish, gripping Shingo's hips and curling into him until he's pushed up against Ootomo and unable to move from being almost folded in half. Pinned like this all Shingo can do is whimper through the last few desperate thrusts, going loose-limbed when Yamabe kisses his jaw one last time and pulls out. He's shivering again, the vivid blush spreading across his face and chest a sign he's close to coming a fourth time, and the head of Yamabe's cock catching on his entrance drags a loud moan out of him. He can barely raise his hips to keep riding and so Ootomo takes hold of Shingo's ass, pulling him up into his lap. Panting hard with his legs wrapped around his friend and a cock deep in him Shingo mumbles something under his breath, over and over and rising in pitch.

A loud knock echoes through the room and they all freeze. Somebody's at the door. No, a bunch of people are, some trying to see through the windows. With the current settings it's one-way glass but that doesn't stop the other students from peering in, rapping their knuckles against the window and talking amongst themselves. Changing the window settings did nothing to muffle sound, Shingo's neck and ears burning when the realization hits them all, but there's no helping it now. Rocking his hips again Shingo slides a hand down between them to start rubbing at himself, glancing at the windows as he does so. He's getting off on this, the way he licks his lips demolishing any remaining doubt, so—

"How far did you adjust the opacity settings?" Ootomo whispers into Shingo's ear. "Are you sure they can't see us any?" Shingo chokes when the other two join in with their own speculations, his eyes widening and breath coming faster. He's squeezing Ootomo tight now with more than just his hands and god, it feels incredible, he really is amazing, they're all so lucky—

Hugging Shingo close to him Ootomo grunts low, his eyes shut as he comes, and chuckles a little at the quiet keening sound Shingo makes from feeling him throb. Or, wait—Shingo's contracting around him, nails digging into his shoulders and biting down on his shirt collar—

Ootomo kisses him again, delighting in how he whines and tries to press himself even closer with every kiss. As the hot pulsing of his orgasm slows Shingo shudders, cuddling Ootomo best as he can and turning his head to smile faintly at the camera. Kakimoto and Yamabe flash him a thumbs up but their grins quickly die when Ootomo pulls out and there's a thick whiteness all over his cock.

"The condom—"

"It's okay, guys," Shingo mumbles. "It's from me." He wipes some of it off and sticks his finger in his mouth before hiding his face against Ootomo's neck again and muttering something about not remembering the last time he creamed so much.

The knocking becomes more insistent but they ignore it. The crowd should go away eventually, and if it doesn't then it's not as though Shingo has a problem with walking past them looking all freshly fucked and smelling of sex. If confronted he'd deny everything, sure, but what harm can it do to his stellar reputation if people think of him as a sex god? That's how he'd put it the times he wanted to hook up during school hours, smirking at his diplomatically silent friends. Right now, however, he's focused on putting his cum-slick fingers in Ootomo's mouth, humming in pleasure when Yamabe and Kakimoto set down the d-pad and kneel to help themselves to the cream dripping out of him.

Unfortunately there's not much time to savor the taste of him, what with the people outside talking about getting a teacher to unlock the door. So once Shingo's fed the last of his cum to his friends they help him to his feet, supporting him as he tries to get dressed with his hands trembling. He tastes wonderful but tongues alone won't clean him up right; his skin streaked with dried sweat might be a lovely sight, true, yet better still is his skin soft and flushed from a hot bath. Fortunately they know where there's a tub big enough to fit them all, because the only thing Mr. Sawatari has ever skimped on is paternal attention.

Somebody like Shingo deserves so much more, though, so Ootomo says with a smile, "Let us take you home, Sawatari-san." 

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Shingo leaves out the words 'I love you' but they're clear in his face, beaming as he takes the d-pad held out to him.

Who knows whether this plan of his will pay off—more important is the warm weight of his arms across their shoulders and how his eyes light up when he grins. Kakimoto, Yamabe, and Ootomo follow him out of the room, guarding him like loyal dogs. Some might throw that at them as an insult but in reality it's a compliment; no matter how fantastical his ambitions might become they'll stay by his side, their heads held high, as long as possible so they can keep him from going overboard and remind him that despite everything—and because of everything—he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> (any kudos or comments will be much appreciated because itd be very nice to know im not alone in this haha)


End file.
